Halloween Party Stumble
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Debris and Smoke go to a halloween party hosted by Sonic, but are about to find out that the blue hedgehog has lead them and some of his unsuspecting friends into a little shock of a treat. But when something strange happens after, what will the team do?
1. Chapter 1

**The only charcters I own are Gaiana, Smoke and Debris. They are mine. No Stealing or else I'll sue. No joke there. More info on those fan characters and more is on my profile.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Come on, Smoke, or we'll be late" Debris cried as she dragged her adopted older brother along.

"I don't understand why I have to come?" Smoke said.

"Come on, don't be a spoilsport" Debris exclaimed.

Smoke grumbled and folded his arms across his chest. Debris was a light blue sapphire coloured cat with dark blue at the ends of her fur. She had fire orange eyes that glinted an excited tinge of sun yellow. She wore a witch's' dress, hat and held a nine-inch tall wand in her free hand. Her other hand clasped one of the grey quills on the back of the hedgehog she was dragging.

Smoke drew a deep breath and let it out into a long sigh of annoyance. Smoke was a grey hedgehog with a black fringe covering up his right eye. He had black chest fur going around to his back, like silvers'. His eyes weren't their usual midnight blue; they were a blood red. A blood red you can only see in a true vampire, but Smoke wasn't like them at all. His white, black and blue cleats scraped against the muddy grass they were treading across. (Or Debris anyway).

His black fringe fell over his entire face and he blew it out of the way. Like a torrent of wind came out of his mouth and blew it back onto one eye. Debris rolled her eyes at Smokes' lazy figure being dragged by her as they continued. Sonic the hedgehog had invited them to his house for a Halloween party last time they saw him.

Smoke and Debris didn't know much about Halloween so they just went as something they thought would be something a little creepy. Smoke went as himself as he didn't need any costume, knowing that what he already was, was probably something creepy. He just put the blood red eye contacts in and painted his fangs a blood red as well. As he didn't want to go to the party in a frenzied hunger rage.

Debris went as a witch as she has heard that maybe she was a distant relative from them, but never knew if she really was since she was mostly raised in an orphanage. Her family may have been one of the vile or one of the most protective witches in all Mobius. But she didn't know which one. She just cared that even if she did know she wouldn't DARE follow in their footsteps if they were bad.

Smoke and Debris have known each other ever since they were five years old. (Or for Smoke: eight). Ever since the day Smokes' family was attacked by an unknown creature and he was bitten by it. He had become a little bit less cheerful than usual. Debris had excepted the fact that he became what he became and still cared about him. Even if they weren't related by blood, Debris has made Smoke her adopted brother and the same by Smoke.

As she dragged Smoke along the narrow path Debris had one thought about Sonics' Halloween party that might not be very treating. As the hedgehog did seem a little too hyped up about Halloween night than everyone else. Was he planning a secret surprise or trick for them? Or was he just over reacting?

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter of my Halloween special and boy is it wicked. I mean next few chapters. The most epic part will be up on or after Halloween, so don't get too excited. Or if you want to be like me, then go nuts. Happy HOWLLLLLLLAWEEEEEN! HA ha!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once they arrived at Sonics' house they saw that there were lights decorating the lounge room through the windows. A skeleton was attached to the front door, ready to greet any visitors or trick-or-treaters. A bunch of jack-o-lanterns huddled together at the foot of the steps to the door.

A Santa with one eye missing and painted a puke green was standing near the front gate and a werewolf creature was standing next to the path Debris and Smoke walked along. Its arms in the air as if ready to attack and its jaws hung open in a menacing manner. A long shaggy fur coat was attached to its skin and was blowing in the freezing night breeze.

The full moon shone brightly down onto Debris, Smoke and the werewolf as the two continued looking at Sonics' ornaments.

"Why would Sonic put out a Santa?" Smoke asked. "It's Halloween not Christmas!"

"Well, it's missing an eye so maybe Sonic thought it was scary looking without an eye" Debris suggested.

"Painting it and having it miss an eye doesn't make it scary, it just makes it less Christmassy" Smoke criticised.

Debris sighed and turned her attention to the werewolf. Her fire eyes widened and she let out a small "wow."

"This thing looks so life-like" Debris said. "The fur even seems to be blowing in the wind. How cool is that!"

Smoke rolled his blood eyes at his sister and folded his arms.

"Mhm, can we go inside now?" Smoke asked, getting bored.

"Okay, you need to calm down once in a while" Debris said.

"I do, I'm just bored that's all" Smoke said as they walked up the front steps and up to the door.

As they walked up to the door the werewolfs' head moved to look in their direction as a mischievous grin spread across its muzzle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I got the idea of the Santa when I was watching Hannah Montana and I thought it might be funny if Sonic had it in his front yard. Who do you think the werewolf is? just to see if you may have an idea of what may happen. Hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R and I won't forget SXS OUT.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Debris knocked on the door as Smoke looked around the front yard one last time. He turned to admire the realistic werewolf once more, but…it was gone. Smokes' blood red eyes widened.

_Where__'__d __the __werewolf __go?_Smoke exclaimed in his thoughts.

Smoke franticly looked in every direction possible for the werewolf to go, but saw nothing that was even a shadow created by the moonlight or a simple noise created by it. The door opened revealing an orange fox with two-tails in a mechanic outfit. He smiled when he saw Debris and Smoke standing in the doorway and moved aside for them to come in.

"Hey Tails!" Debris exclaimed.

"Hey Debris! Smoke!" Tails exclaimed, back. "How are you guys?"

"Good" Debris answered.

"Come in, the party's inside" Tails cried.

"Thanks" Debris said.

Debris walked inside and Tails moved over to the food table, but a gloved hand clasping onto her shoulder stopped Debris.

"What's up, Smoke?" Debris asked.

"That werewolf that was over there is gone now" Smoke told Debris, pointing at where the werewolf had been.

Smokes' slightly pale tan skin had become paler out of fear for his sister. His eyes were shaking with fear and pain of what it might do if it was real.

"I'm sure your just over exaggerating" Debris reasoned.

"Does it look like I'm over exaggerating!" Smoke snapped.

"No, and you don't sound it either" Debris said.

"Then I'm not," Smoke said.

"If your not over exaggerating then you must be imagining it" Debris told Smoke.

Smoke growled and followed Debris into the house as everyone wasn't really partying, they were just doing whatever they pleased, as Sonic wasn't around.

_I __may __have __over __exaggerated __about __somethings. __Like __the __thirst __for __blood __and __the __agony __of __Darkclops__' __powers __draining __out __my __good __side, __but __I__'__m __not __this __time. _Smoke thought.

Smoke turned to look at all the others that had come to Sonics' party. Knuckles was sitting on the couch grumbling to himself. He wasn't really dressed up, like everyone else. He just had attached one of those axes to his head and didn't even need to put any red on him, as he was already red.

_Well, __either __Knuckles __has __no __costumes __or __that__'__s __all __he __could __afford. __Even __though __he __has __a __giant __emerald __he __could __sell. _Smoke thought.

Smoke cracked a smile at that thought and turned to look at Amy, Cream and Cheese. Amy was dressed as a princess with a pink frilled dress and a golden tiara where her red headband usually was. Cream was dressed as an angel with white wings and a gold ring attached to wire sitting on her head so it looked like it was hovering above her head. She wore a white frilled dress and her wings had pure white feathers attached to it as well as some glitter to make it shimmer in the light. Cheese was just floating around Cream and Amys' heads as they chatted; he wasn't wearing anything in particular.

_Vanilla __probably __made __those __wings __for __Cream __and __she __put __the __glitter __on. __She __must__'__ve __borrowed __one __of __Sonics' __rings __for __the __angel__…__Er__…__thing __they __have __above __their __heads. __Amy __probably __wore __that __to __try __and __make __Sonic __her__ "__prince __Charming__" __as __usual. _Smoke thought, chuckling.

Smoke looked over across from Knuckles and saw Silver levitating a packet of crisps in his direction. Blaze sat beside him, looking bored, while making fire appear and disappear from her hand. Silver was dressed as a wizard. A wand was on top of his hat and he wore a robe with red at the ends. Blaze was a witch as well, so her costume wouldn't be any different from Debris'.

_Silver __and __Blaze __probably __went __as __the __one __thing __they __thought __were __nearly __like __them, _Smoke thought, turning to look in the corner where Shadow stood with his eyes closed.

Shadow was dressed as knight with armour and a sword was in his belt. He kept his left hand near it as if he wanted to sheath it at someone. Rouge stood beside him with her arms on her hips and was staring at Shadow in anger. She was dressed as a very, very ugly vampire or zombie. Her face was completely pale with black ink for stitches and her dress was ripped and ragged like an old homeless hag. Smoke stared at Rouge with a disgusted look on his face as she hissed at Shadow for ignoring her, showing a pair of fangs, but fake ones.

_I__'__m __a __real __vampire, __but __do __you __see __me __looking __like __that? __No. __At __least __there__'__s __no __smell __of __blood __from __anyone; __I __wouldn__'__t __want __to __hurt __anyone __here. __Especially __not __Debris. _Smoke thought.

Tails stood in front of the music player, which was playing "Monster" by Skillet as Tails spread a grin across his face. Debris looked over at Tails with a quizzical look on her face.

"Tails, where's Sonic?" Debris asked.

Tails' grin grew bigger at that question.

"He'll be here soon" Tails answered.

Debris was about to ask why he was smiling so much when they heard a groan of boredom and exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One more day till Halloween and this fanfic is nearly done. Don't worry, Sonic will make an appearance soon. Promise. You just gotta wait one more chapter. Anyways; enjoy, R&amp;R and SXS OUT.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They looked over at the couch where Knuckles was rubbing his head.

"Why did Sonic invite me? He's not even here! I have more important things to do!" Knuckles shouted.

Shadow opened his eyes and looked over looked over at Knuckles with a smile on his face.

"Like what? Guarding that giant emerald of yours?" Shadow asked, teasingly.

"If I had known you'd be here I could've easily taken that emerald before Shadow could say "Chaos Control" Rouge teased.

Knuckles jumped off the couch and ran over to Rouge making him and her be face to face and he had an angry gleam in his midnight eyes.

"If you had stolen it I would hunt you down, until I found you!" Knuckles yelled.

"Oooh, Knuckie, I didn't know you cared" Rouge teased.

Knuckles cheeks went a bright red as steam came out from who knows where.

"I didn't mean you! I meant the emerald!" Knuckles shouted.

As soon as Knuckles finished that sentence the lights turned off. All the girls screamed, except Debris, Blaze and Rouge. All the boys got into fighting positions as they heard a lamp smash on the lounge room floor. Two of the boys heard it and ran over to it to check it out, but ran into each other in the process.

Tails ran over to the light switch near the music player, which stopped playing the next song "Awake and Alive" by Skillet. He flicked the switch up and the lights flickered back on. Everyone looked over at the two that bumped into each other. It appeared that it had been Silver and Knuckles as they were both lying on the ground with bumps the size of garlic on their heads.

Shadow and Smoke rolled their eyes and both muttered "Idiots" under their breath. Debris and Blaze looked at the lounge room with wide eyes.

"Who could've done this?" Debris asked.

"The werewolf that was outside" Smoke suggested.

"You're still not convinced!" Debris shouted.

Debris walked over to the stairs where everyone could see her. Blaze looked at Smoke and he shook his head in annoyance and looked at Debris.

"How many times do I have to say this?" Debris asked.

Smoke sighed and rolled his eyes at Debris as he pushed his black fringe out his eyes.

"Here we go again," he said.

"There maybe such things as vampires…" Debris gestured to Smoke as he just huffed, "…but there is no such thing as werewolves."

Smoke scoffed at what Debris said.

_Easy __for __her __to __say __she __doesn__'__t __exactly __have __to __put __up __with __vampiric __urges __all __the __time, _Smoke thought.

"I know how real that werewolf looked outside, but it isn't. It's fake" Debris continued.

_She__'__s __just __making __a __fool __out __herself __and __what the hell __is __that? _Shadow thought as a hand reached out of the shadows.

Everybody stared at what was behind Debris. In the shadows a big, furry, blue hand with long sharp claws stuck out and was about to touch to Debris.

"Let me say that again" Debris said. "There-is-no-such-thing-as…"

The hand grasped onto Debris' shoulder and a loud and scared scream came out of her mouth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoa! Halloween tonight! Cool! Although I didn't go trick or treating, because I was writing this up for you guys! Yep, cliffhanger. Guess who is behind Debris. Anyone know? ;) Well, if you want to know more about Smoke and Debris and Gaiana go to my profile and read about them. Or if there isn't enough info, sorry, but you'll have to wait till the fanfics they're in, are on. R&amp;R, enjoy and might leave you cliffhanged for a few days. ;) SXS OUT! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Wait I say that when the fics done, oh well.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Debris grabbed the arm of the hand and took it off her shoulder as she stumbled up beside Smoke.

"Now do you believe me?" Smoke asked.

"Mhm" Debris nodded, feeling embarrassed.

Suddenly, there was laughter, sounding around the entire house. Laughter emanating from the staircase. It sounded gruff and growly and yet at the same time familiar. Everyone stared at the staircase as the creature with the furry clawed hand stepped out of the shadows and came towards the group, laughing his head off.

"You guys should've seen your faces!" he cried, trying to suppress more laughter.

Everyone stared at the creature in front of them. It was around five-foot tall and hand long, shaggy midnight blue fur with light blue skin. Long claws protruded from his fingernails and his quills were all in a messy heap at the back of his head. His tail was as long as a wolfs', but was more pointed at the end. Amy came out of the crowd and hit him on the head with her hammer followed by Tails; who was trying to stop himself from laughing too hard.

"OW!" he yelped in pain at the throbbing headache he just received.

"Why did you do that, Sonic?" Amy shouted, steaming at him.

Sonic smiled cheekily, showing his gleaming, white fangs that were stuck to his gums.

"I was just having some fun," Sonic said.

Debris stepped out of the group and stared at Sonic.

"Wait! Sonic is that really you?" she asked.

"You know it!" he exclaimed, "True and blue!"

"Nice look, Faker" Shadow commented. "Where'd you get the costume?"

"What Costume?" Sonic asked.

Everyone stared at Sonic in shock, except for Amy and Tails.

"You mean your not wearing a costume?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic nodded his head at Knuckles' question. Everyone continued staring at Sonic in shock, but this time in horror as well.

"I've been turning into a werehog every full moon and only Amy and Tails knew about it" Sonic explained.

"Well, you certainly gave us a scare" Debris told Sonic.

Sonic smirked and chuckled a bit as Knuckles, Shadow and Smoke scoffed at what Debris said.

Debris gave Sonic the thumbs up pose and said "Nice pose you did outside."

Sonic looked down at Debris with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked. "I was never outside."

"Then, who was the werewolf in your front yard if it wasn't you?" Debris asked.

Sonic shrugged at Debris' question with a solemn expression on his face.

"I didn't go outside, I was only upstairs, changing. It's very painful. But I was the one who turned off the lights" Sonic explained.

He grinned when he finished his last sentence.

"Then, who was outside when you were inside?" Tails asked.

"Beats me" Sonic, said.

Once Sonic finished that sentence the lights went out and everyone started screaming and shouting at Sonic.

"SONIC!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it took awhile, School! Lame excuse I know. But It wasn't just school, I was writing down the Harry Potter fic I've got coming up, so I won't just have written Sonic fanfics. Anways enjoy. SXS OUT!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The entire house was pitch black the only things heard were the shouts of Sonic and his friends and the music playing "Animal I have Become" by Three Days Grace.

"This time it wasn't me" Sonic cried.

"Like I believe that!" Amy shouted.

"I'm no where near the light switch" Sonic told her.

"You could've stretched out your arm" Tails responded.

"Did you see me stretch my arms?" Sonic asked his friends.

"NO!" They all replied.

"Then it wasn't me," Sonic said, folding his furry arms.

Tails walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. The lights didn't come on. He flicked it a few more times, but the lights didn't come back on. Tails turned to his friend with a panicked look on his face.

"Someone has cut the power" Tails exclaimed.

"Great! Now I'm gonna need an electrician!" Sonic exclaimed, sarcastically.

Everyone rolled his or her eyes at Sonics' sarcastic joke.

"What?" Sonic asked.

Tails rolled his eyes at Sonic and walked up to him with his arms crossed.

"You know I can fix it for you and you don't have to pay me" Tails reminded Sonic.

"Right!" Sonic exclaimed. "Thanks little, Buddy"

Sonic wrapped his right thick arm around Tails' neck and used his left fist to give Tails a noogie. Tails and Sonic began to laugh, until Tails felt Sonics' claws start to scrape against his skull. Tails began to get worried and struggled to get free while everyone watched, wondering what he was worrying about.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"What's up, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Watch The Claws!" Tails cried.

Sonic let go of Tails immediately as he steped back with wide eyes.

"Sorry" Sonic said lowering his head.

"It's okay" Tails said. "You're still getting used to this."

Sonic nodded and turned to look at the door.

"I think tonight's' gonna be a lot more tricking than treating" Sonic told his friends.

Everyone nodded at Sonics' words as the werehog walked cautiously towards the front door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know it's short, but at least it's something. We're getting near the ending of this halloween Sonic special. I wonder who turned out the lights? And I've been busy with my Harry Potter fanfic to do my other Sonic ones. I forgot to mention that the stereomusic player runs on batteries not electricity. ENJOY! VFMH OUT!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone watched as Sonic walked slowly toward the door, as a loud banging sound was coming from outside.

"He is so brave," Amy said, dreamily.

Sonics' ear twitched and he looked back at Amy with an eyebrow raised. Amy saw this and smiled. Sonic sighed and continued walking towards the door as he turned back to it. Soon, the door burst open and a large gust of cold wind blew into the house, making everyone shiver, except for Sonic. A creature stood in the entrance to the house. The creature was the werewolf that was in the front yard once Debris and Smoke arrived.

"That's the werewolf!" Debris cried, pointing at it.

The werewolf snarled at everyone in the room. It moved its gaze to Sonic, who was already in a fighting stance. It walked closer to Sonic and started sniffing him. A sweat drop appeared at the side of Sonics' head as the werewolf sniffed him. The werewolf growled as it backed away from Sonic. A scent wafted into Sonics' nose and he sniffed it and put his hands over his nose to avoid the scent.

"I've wondered what real werewolves smell like and they do not smell pretty, eh, Stinky" Sonic teased the werewolf.

Instead of responding with an answer the werewolf snarled and lowered onto all fours. Sonic smiled a toothy grin at the werewolf.

"Time for action" Sonic said.

The werewolf pounced at Sonic, but Sonic dodged out of the way and instead the werewolf landed on Tails.

"Aahhh!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic looked over at the werewolf and saw it getting up and holding Tails in one of its clawed hands around his throat. Sonic growled through gritted teeth.

"Let him go" Sonic snarled.

The werewolf smiled, showing its own fangs and turned to Tails. Tails' expression was of fear as the werewolf grabbed his arm and lowered its head towards it.

"Sonic!" Tails screamed "Help!"

"I gave you a fair warning!" Sonic shouted. "Now, let's settle this!"

Sonic got onto all fours and ran at the werewolf, he jumped onto it and it dropped Tails. Tails landed on the ground beside the fallen werewolf and Debris ran up to Tails and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Tails, everyone else is over here, quickly!" Debris cried.

Tails got onto his feet and ran over with Debris over to the group at the back of the house. Sonic snarled at the werewolf as his emerald eyes changed to slits.

"You attacked my friends, me, and now you will pay" Sonic snarled.

Sonic lifted his hand into the air, ready to strike it, but it pushed Sonic off. Sonic growled in annoyance and was still on all fours as the werewolf put its hands on its head. Sonic was getting ready to jump again, but Debris ran over to him.

"Sonic, look!" Debris cried out.

Sonic looked at her as his pupils changed back to oval-shaped and she pointed at the werewolf. Sonic turned to look at it and his jaw dropped. Debris shrieked as it started taking its head off.

"It's not a werewolf, it's an alien!" she screamed.

"You've watched too many sci-fi movies, 'Bris" Smoke said, plainly.

Debris smirked nervously at Smoke, then turned back to the werewolf. Cream, Cheese, Amy and Tails covered their eyes, while the others stared, awestruck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nearly done! Just one more chap! Hope you've enjoyed so far! R&amp;R! VFMH OUT!<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The werewolf took its head off and Sonic prepared himself for whatever came out. Two small creatures flew out of the neck and up to Sonics' face.

"Happy Halloween Sonic!" they cried, loudly.

Sonics' mouth opened and closed in surprise, shock and confusion. Both creatures were a maroon red and had white patches on their feet and hands. One had an emerald green dress on and the other was holding a pumpkin.

"We scared you didn't we?" Gaiana exclaimed, excited.

Sonics' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell over out of disbelief. Gaiana and Chip looked down at the unconscious werehog.

"Was it something I said?" Gaiana asked.

Sonic then suddenly sprang to life and roared in their faces. Both of them screamed and Chip, who was floating above Sonics' head, dropped the pumpkin on his head. Sonic started laughing as the pumpkin juice started dribbling down his face, so they joined in.

"Good one, Sonic" Chip said.

"Halloween jokes are my specialty" Sonic said.

Knuckles and Shadow huffed at that.

"Yeah, right" Knuckles said.

"Nice one, you guys" Sonic complimented.

"Thanks" Chip said. "Amy and Tails helped us prepare."

"I only needed Tails' cunning mind and my werehog form" Sonic said.

"Of course, you don't need a costume " Amy said, her arms folded.

"Everyone being freaked out was a added bonus" Gaiana squealed.

"I wasn't freaked out, I was pretending!" Smoke exclaimed at the two Gaia creatures in front of him.

"Yeah, right, I saw you twitch when they took the head off" Debris recalled.

"Shut It, Bris!" Smoke growled through clenched teeth.

Debris started laughing at Smokes' outburst.

"Stop Laughing!" Smoke shouted.

Suddenly, everyone started laughing at Smoke as he yelled at them. Sonic stopped laughing and looked at everyone.

"I had a feeling this Halloween would be a treat not just a trick, ha, ha, ha" Sonic said, smiling.

Everyone knew, including Debris and Smoke that it was one of the best Halloweens they had ever had.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whew! Done! Its Finished! I know it sounds rushed, but I wanted to get it finished, so, yeah. R&amp;R and VFMH OUT!<em>**

**_PS: Gaiana, Smoke and Debris' profiles are on my profile if you want to know more about them. _**

**_Another one second note: If you want to know what happened last chapter read "DNWOLFA" to understand better._**


End file.
